transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Decepticon Board Archive January 2030
Decepticon Message: 2/58 Posted Author Strange Transmissions Mon Jan 05 Reflector ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "During the --" "-- /funeral/ for Galvatron held by Americon, strange transmissions were observed on the Decepticon broadband." "DCI investigation has managed to place the signals in the region of Magnaron. Further inquisitra-- excuse me, inquisition will begin immediately. Reflector, out." Decepticon Message: 2/59 Posted Author Aerospace XO Wed Jan 07 Catechism ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ From the sunny, sandy Marshall Islands, Catechism reports in, surrounded by the kind of devastation that can only occur when two purple titans throw down. She static-coughs and explains, "Now that the matter of succession has been determined - hail Emperor Shockwave! - there is the matter of Dirge's vacation. That means it's time for a new Aerospace XO." "Want the job? Shoot me a battle plan. Doesn't matter if you aren't currently in Aerospace - birds, dragons, airplanes, helicopters, spacecraft - if flying is your thing, you might have what it takes." She winks. "If enough want to fight over the job, I'll make it a right fight round robin style, in addition to the battle plan submission. Aces high!" Revenge of the Spinny OOC: Basically, if Catechism gets more than one applicant, she'll probably make them fight in a round robin tournament. Also, may I note that we have a lovely selection of flying FCs? Decepticon Message: 2/60 Posted Author MY RETURN Sun Jan 11 Galvatron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "I have returned. "That is, frankly, all you need to know. "Shockwave, change the locks back." Decepticon Message: 2/61 Posted Author MY RETURN Sun Jan 11 Redshift ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "I have returned. "I'm still awesome. "Blueshift, you owe me 20 credits." Decepticon Message: 2/62 Posted Author re: MY RETURN Sun Jan 11 Shockwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shockwave is incapable of sounding disappointed in the following brief video of his head and blinky eye, transmitted from his good old headquarters on Cybertron. "Against all calculable probability our glorious leader has returned to us less than one thousand breems after my challenge to, and disposal of, Cyclonus and the subsequent ascension to the position of Emperor of Destruction. "As a result of this unforseeable turn of events I am of course abdicating my position to Great Galvatron. "All hail Galvatron. "End of line." Decepticon Message: 2/63 Posted Author OOC: Decepticon Aero XO Mon Jan 12 Americon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ OOC: Is there really *no one else* who wants the job of Aerospace XO? Because man... if Americon gets the job? By the time he's done, everyone will be pining for the "good old days" of Starscream. Yeah, I know, he was the CO, not the XO, but that's not the point. The point is, someone needs to stop me! :O Decepticon Message: 2/64 Posted Author Charr Leech Hunt Tue Jan 13 Catechism ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text Only As you may be aware, Charr has a distinct leech problem. In an effort to cut down on the leech population, I sanctioned a leech hunt on Charr. Barrage, Fleet, and Redshift were the most effective in exterminating the tiny leeches, and Shadow managed to fell one of the giant leeches. For their efforts, they are to be awarded prizes of double rations for the week. Americon, Gnaw, Mortex, and Sixshot were also in attendance and assisted. Finally, commendations to Mortex for quickly and efficiently treating Gnaw and Americon's maladies. End of File Decepticon Message: 2/65 Posted Author Aerospace XO Update Wed Jan 14 Catechism ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Catechism appears, live from the Apocalypse, where she is seriously pondering becoming an enerholic, if the pile of empty cubes next to her is any indication. Now, why might that be? Oh, that whole XO business. Yeeeeah. She waves a hand and announces, "Americon, Blueshift, Fleet, and Redshift! You have two weeks to complete a Round Retrorobin competition - you must battle each other contestant three times. I'd suggest using the holo arena but go to knockout. Also, before the end of two weeks, you must either send me a copy of your sample battle plan or present it. Failure to comply will incur shame and ridicule. Whoever does the best in both combat and planning will win that Aerospace XO spot." She gestures over at the bartender and says, "Another thermos of boiling lithium - oh, yeah. Air Commander. Catechism, out." Spinny Decepticon Message: 2/66 Posted Author Ooh, ooh, Energon! Wed Jan 14 Americon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Americon appears on-screen at a 90 degree angle. "Guys, guys!" Americon yells, hopping around excitedly. "I got a tip on my blog on where some energon is! There's some on this planet called Rapt! Apparently, there is a lot of it there and the denizens are virtually defenseless! This is awesome! We probably won't have to use too much violence to subdue them, but we should blow up all their stuff anyway, because that is what we do! It is fun, ha ha! Well, I'll be too busy on my blog, but hopefully some of you other guys can be there or something!" Americon grins cheerily, salutes, then the video ends. Decepticon Message: 2/67 Posted Author I Return Sat Jan 17 Bandit ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *A decepticon spinny flashes and then is replaced by the black seeker's visage* Gogdila fellow Decepticons. I have returned from my deep space mission uneventfully. You will be seeing that I have brough a good amount of energon and will be uploading my intelligence feeds into the database shortly. Unfortunately the small shuttle I was granted exploded upon landing. *upon closer look you can see multiple injuries on Bandit's frame* It was being a treacherous journey, but I look forward to providing my debrief and getting oriented fully into our current operations. *he salutes* For the Glory of the Empire and Galvatron! Decepticon Message: 2/68 Posted Author Energon on Rapt Mon Jan 19 Sunder ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Sweep appears. But which one...? "Sunder reporting. I followed a group of EDC humans and Autobots to the planet Rapt, where they were searching for the one known as Compton Xabat. However, I was lured by the presence of energon, and investigated a mine. Upon tasting, it proved to be very much like the flavor of the energon from Carbombya. I took a cubefull back to the lab and analysis confirmed that it is identical in composition to Carbombyan Energon. I don't think the Autobots are aware of this yet, but I believe that steps can be taken to excavate the mine, which had a cave-in that I was forced to flee from, and take the energon for ourselves. The planet is occupied by humanoid flesh creatures, many of whom appear to be clones of Compton Xabat. The Constructicons would be most useful in the retrieval of the energon, but I will leave it to High Command to determine the best course of action. Sunder out." Decepticon Message: 2/69 Posted Author Excise, Reporting For Duty Fri Jan 23 Excise ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A lanky mech with angular dull orange and dark grey armour appears on the screen, wearing a self-satisfied smirk. There's a dark tire tread running up his body which does not seem to be a part of his normal paint scheme. "Hail, fellow Decepticons. Hail to our relatively new boss, Galvatron! I, Excise, have been reassigned from the fringe outposts back to the front lines. Although I'm officially an all terrain warrior, I also dabble in engineering, war planning, and neuro-surgery. So... if any of you have any neuros that needs surgery, you just let me know." He winks at the camera. "Now then, my first assignment was with Boomslang, Sinnertwin, and Aerospace boss Catechism. We were on the planet Parallax - a world run by giant green geckos and nothing is the way it seems. We were planning on raiding the planet's galactic-famous library, but... ah... I won't bore you all with the technical mumbo jumbo, but it turns out that the planet is /crazy/. You end up heading in one direction and, bam! you're split up from the rest of your group!" "Eventually we did find the library, and we ran into two Autobots apparently named Red Alert and Smokescreen. With Sinnertwin's help we burned the library to the ground just to spite that wretched planet before finding our way out." Excise shakes his head as he remembers the mission. "My recommendation for the planet is orbital bombardment, possibly by flinging giant buzzsaws. It's the only way to be sure that the crazy is destroyed. Excise out!" Decepticon Message: 2/70 Posted Author OOC, You+Me+Radio Sat Jan 24 Wiretap ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ So, I was ICly(and to an extent, oocly) created to use the Interception ability, because when I was created we had a definate lack of characters with that ability. The point is, as you can see in my oocfinger, if you ICly need someone with Interception(repairs too!), give me a shout... I don't always have Wiretap on, but you can page Redshift, if you ICly need +encrypt or whatever Decepticon Message: 2/71 Posted Author AAR: THX-11 Sat Jan 24 Fusillade ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Fusillade appears on screen, sporting collision damage and a gleeful grin. This past cycle, Catechism took a space-contingent consisting of Redshift, that new guy Excise, Gnaw, and myself out to go intercept an Autobot-EDC mission. Turns out they were going to a base - that wound up actually being a crashed ship! Kup got REALLY mad when he found the empty of one of his friends, and he and the hyoomans started shooting at us. That meant there had to be something important there. And guess what? THERE WAS. She triumphantly holds out a holo-emitter, and proceeds to play its garbled contents. The hologram disc projects a man-sized image just above itself, but unfortunately the files stored on the machine have been corrupted to the point where only hazy blue static can be seen. A strong, commanding voice cuts in and out of the audio static. "... -ybertron, but we now have an opportunity we can't afford to ... Operation: White Darkness. With Scorponok pur ... Sarikus Prime will be able to turn the tide of the war while we ... -ext location will be Rigel V, where- ... If the Decepticons follow us, then it means he isn't going to give up until he kills us all, and our delay tactic will succeed. Else ... Cybertron. Till All Are One." The voice pauses for several long seconds, and then takes on a sad tone, "To any Autobots who receive this message, listen well: I ..." the rest, tragically, is indecipherable static. It continues on for a minute before cutting off. So anyway, a girly Junkion tried shooting me to take this away from me. I got away! Everyone piled into the shuttle, and here we are again. I will drop off this projector with Soundwave to let DCI tinker with it some more to see if they can extract more details about some of those names that just got dropped. Fusillade, out! Decepticon Message: 2/72 Posted Author Addendum: Fashion Travesty Sat Jan 24 Fusillade ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Autobots have a transport newly deployed on Earth. Sunder, Divebomb, and I encountered him flying in transit over the Atlantic Ocean. Turns out his cargo was a pair of Dinobots. We duked it out a bit, and Dinobots wound up in the ocean, heheheh. The new Autobot designates himself Fanfare, even though he doesn't seem to have anything to do with Constructicons or trumpets. He turns into a C-130. And he is yellow. Not like a decent shade like Fleet. This is optic-searing. Like... radioactive -CADMIUM-. Can't possibly miss him. My recommendations are to flay him of his misbegotten color scheme any chance you can. It's for his own good. Decepticon Message: 2/73 Posted Author Returning to Active Duty Wed Jan 28 Dirge ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Pale yellow eyes peer out of a darkened room, and a raspy voice drags across the microphone unpleasantly. "Remove my name from the Reserve listing. Aerospace shall wear the cloak of fear once more." Decepticon Message: 2/74 Posted Author Aerospace Updates Sat Jan 31 Catechism ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Catechism appears, with rather extensive injuries. She reports, "We investigated Planet Nortavlag, trying to discover why it's name is Galvatron backwards and punish it for its insolence. Commander Shockwave, Americon, Fleet, Shadow, and Sunder were in attendance. We found Nortavalag to be a dead world, but underground, we found some strange crystals that caused us to see, hear, and smell the other Decepticons as Autobots, which caused a large number of friendly fire incidents." She frowns and rubs the back of her cone. "Commander Shockwave has said he will investigate the crystals more completely. My hope is that he will find some way to weaponise them." "Fleet, congratulations. You are now Aerospace XO by /default/, having completed your matches within the specified time period, having submitted a battle plan, and having defeated in single combat the only other contestant to submit a battle plan. Not to mention also having a somewhat more coherent battle plan." Headmail? Really? "Fleet, put your plan into effect immediately." "Redshift, speaking of battle plans, now that you have returned to the main theatre, launch into action your plans for Junkion that you devised under my predecessor, Ramjet. If you need men or material, you have my authorisation." "The Empire prevails. Air Commander Catechism, out." Decepticon Message: 2/75 Posted Author "Battle Plan" Sat Jan 31 Fleet ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Fleet appears on the screen, looking like someone just shot his dog, kicked his kitten, and then robbed his lunch money. In other words, he looks none-too-happy. "Thank you, Air Commander Catechism, for the appointment to the position of Executive Officer," he says in a tone that suggests she'd just scheduled him for execution. "I hope to begin work on the plans and recommendations outlined immediately. For the rest of the division, I had outlined a number of objectives and priorities that I felt would be useful to accomplish, and as they are now 'official,' I will go over them. "First priority: the recovery of Trypticon. Recommended course of action: A feint attack on a high profile target on Earth with best available units. I would like to pick an EDC target for this - the germs have been getting entirely too confident, anyway. Because the recovery effort is to be accomplished with the Absolution, we should be able to make due with a lesser military force involved in that portion of the effort. These efforts are, in fact, already in progress, and the process of choosing the best target for our feint attack is underway. Those who think they have usual suggestions are encouraged to contact me with them over a secure means of communication. Once we've settled on a target, we'll go with the unsecure means. "Second priority: Establish a reliable means of travel to and from the Absolution for those without either in-built FTL capability or the ability to pilot and access to a shuttle. I have begun a training program with likely pilots and am working out a scheduled rotation right now." OOC note: in other words, this calls for an expansion of the Aux Shuttle code that we see in the Absolution, but the code-wiz is crazy busy, so it's going to be held up with the IC excuse of 'still training.' "Third priority: Mobile base shuffle. Trypticon should likely be placed on Cybertron to bolster the area of weakest defenses there. Once his new location is determined, I believe NCC should be relocated on Earth. Where doesn't really matter - she just needs to move around from time to time. The Absolution should likewise be relocated and moved from time to time. "Fourth priority: Work with MSE to seed tunnels leading to and from our territory with monitor units, traps, and other defenses. Those things get periodically forgotten and remembered and forgotten - and then there's a sudden sneak attack. Let's avoid the next forgotten phase. "These were my submitted 'battle plans,' although I admit, not much battling is involved in most of them. Expect more specific details later. For those who have recommendations in accomplishing any of these objectives, feel free to bring them to myself or Catechism." The yellow and blue Seeker coughs, clears his throat, then looks back at the camera. "Executive Officer Fleet, out." Decepticon Message: 2/76 Posted Author OOC: THX Follow-Up, ATTN: DCI! Sat Jan 31 Fusillade ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hey there, guys. Since Soundwave has opened up, would anyone else in Intel be interested in examining the Holo-Emitter that Fusi recovered on THX-11? The message mentioned Scorponok, could be fun to see what else it says... ;) Gimme an @mail. Category:Reports